1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmitting apparatus and method.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with the development of wireless technology, various functions such as the transmission of data and the transmission of electrical power may be provided. Recently, a wireless power transmitting technology capable of charging electronic devices with power, even in a non-contact state, has been developed.
Wireless power transmitting technology may allow for power charging without a physical connection existing between the electronic device and a charging device. Therefore, wireless power transmitting technology has been variously applied due to the convenience and high degree of freedom in power charging offered thereby.
Meanwhile, various wireless charging standards have been established for wireless power transmission. In terms of wireless charging standards, both a wireless charging standard that uses a separate short-range wireless communication signal at the time of wirelessly transmitting power (such as the Alliance for Wireless Power (A4WP) standard, for example) and a wireless charging standard that does not use a separate short-range wireless communication signal at the time of wirelessly transmitting power (such as the Wireless Power Consortium (WPC) standard, for example) have been applied.
Because of the use of such standards, currently, wireless charging is not able to be performed between devices using different wireless charging standards.